Burn
by Northsky
Summary: Axel's search for Roxas have finally brought him to the real thing, the Keyblade Master, Sora. The last thoughts of Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. [WARNING. CONTAINS SPOILERS]


**Burn **

**_Warning!!! Contains Spoilers!!!!!!!!! _This is a one shot for Axel…another one of my favorite character that they killed off in Kingdom Hearts 2…. Arghh curse you Square Enix!! _All italics represents Axel's thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: Axel or any of the character in here does not belong to me. They all belong to Square Enix, if they belonged to me then Axel and Demyx would still be here alive and well. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He walked along the beach slowly, the wind blowing into his spiky red hair, making it even messier. The place was beautiful, the way it the blue tinted water lapped at the golden grains of sand, and the sinking afternoon sun over the ocean. He could see the island on the far side. A mass of green land in the middle of the ocean, all by itself.

If Axel had a heart he would have agreed that this place was beautiful too. If he had a heart. He looked behind him at his footsteps in the sand. They were being devoured by the water, slowly fading away into the ocean. He smiled bitterly. This is his fate. To slowly fade away into the darkness.

Closing his bright emerald eyes he lifted his head up into the afternoon sun, as if sucking in the warmness of it. He won't go that easily. He has to see Roxas one last time before he goes. Hearing foot steps he opened his eyes. There was the girl. Sora's girl. What was her name again? Kairi.

He stood there not worrying about being seen, watching her as she looked out toward the island with a dreamy look on her face. The wind kept sweeping her brown hair into her face, making her tuck it behind her ears every once in a while.

"Maybe… waiting isn't good enough." He heard her mutter and smiled, this is his chance.

"My thoughts exactly!" Axel's charming voice rang out, making Kairi turn around sharply. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" _His dream. Act._ Walking out of his portal he smiled his most charming smile her, the smile of a nobody. He could see that the girl was scared, the way her eyes looked at him, and the way her tense body was set.

Axel smiled wider; he could practically taste her fear on his tongue. And he rejoiced in it, yet at the same time the knowledge that this feeling is only a fragment of his memory, a fake feeling, made him all the more bitter, another counterfeit feeling.

"Who are you?" Her voice was hushed, but at the same time there was a sort of boldness to it. She sounded like Sora, and—Roxas

"Axel. I happened to be an acquaintance of Sora's," _Roxas. _Reaching his hand out he tried to be as caring as his nobody feelings allowed him to be. "Why don't we go see him?" _Come. I want to see Roxas. Come with me so I can see him. _

"….Sora?" He could see her crumbled at the mention of his name. _I got her. Hurry. I have to see him. _

"Woof! Woof!!" Axel shifted his focus from the girl to the source of the barks. It was that mouse's dog. It ran toward Kairi, barking madly. Kairi looked at the dog with recognition. Axel could see her slipping away, panicking, he called out the dusks.

They came at his call, their sinewy bodies slithering and sliding. Unlike the other members in the organization, he never did like calling out the dusks, they were ugly things, yet graceful at the same time. He like doing his own dirty work. The dusks circled Kairi and the dog. He could see the girl panicking now. _Good. Now come, come with me. _

Suddenly someone whistled. Looking up with surprise he saw a portal opening. _What?_ _No, I must bring the girl with me. I must see him…_

"We've got something in common Kairi. You and I both miss something we care about." _Roxas… _"Hey… I feel like we're friends already." _Roxas… something I care about. _He smiled, knowing how he truly feels. No, he couldn't feel. Nobodies don't feel…. or care.

Turning around Kairi glared at him.

"You're not acting very friendly." She practically spit at him, and ran into the dark portal. Axel stared after her, watching as she ran into the portal. He wasn't worried; he knew where she was going. He knows where _he _sent her. He will follow her from one world to the next if it meant seeing Roxas again.

But first he need unleash his fury, his false emotion of anger, the memories of his rage. Calling out more nobodies, two burning, red chakrams appeared in his hand. Twirling them he threw it at the dancing nobodies.

His emotions did not change as he watched the mutilated human shaped bodies of the nobodies burst up in flames. The flames moved along fluidly with the burning nobodies, forming an eerie dance. The orange red flames reflect his rage, all his emotions. They feel for him. In the flames he saw Roxas, their friend ship, and Sora, the thing that stood in his way to Roxas. Rashly he threw another fire ball at the nobody, wiping out Sora's face along with Roxas'. _Burn. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel watched him from the dark. There he stood. The boy. The keyblade master. Sora. _Roxas. _Every thing about him looked like Roxas. His stance, his smile, his facial expressions, the way he held the keyblade, the way he talked, his eyes. Axel hated him, yet he loved the way he looks at the same time. Every thing about him reminded Axel of Roxas. Sora wasn't aware of Axel. Just like Roxas wasn't aware of Axel's feelings towards him, even if they are but traces of his old memories.

Now that he could actually watch Sora without distraction he felt the anger slowly melt away. The fire inside him burned itself out. _No. _Axel will not let the fire burn out. He tried to concentrate on why he wants to turn Sora into a heartless. The fire reminds him that he's still alive, and it's the only thing that will allow him to see Roxas again.

But the fire will not burn. Hanging his head in defeat, he turned around to leave. _See you in the next life, Roxas. _He chuckled to himself. Looking back for a last glimpse he stopped when he saw dusks surrounding Sora. Turning around slowly he watched as Sora fought off the nobodies.

"It's no use!" He heard Sora yell, and without thinking he jumped in to join the fight.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you." _How ironic. _Axel thought to himself as he threw his chakrams at the nobodies. He saw the confused look on Sora's face. "Get going!" He instructed him.

"Why?" The question stopped him in mid-slice. _Why? Well apparently the keyblade master is all brawns and no brains. There's one difference between Roxas and Sora. _

"Don't ask just do it!" Axel was suddenly crushed by a dusk. These little uglies are turning against him. The dusk was gone just as suddenly. Axel looked up to see Sora waving his keyblade around smashing the dusks. Suddenly it wasn't Sora who was standing there, it was Roxas. Axel smiled, "Roxas?" He asked timidly. Turning around Roxas disappeared, replace by Sora. The smile on Axel's face disappeared along with Roxas.

"You ok?" Sora asked. Axel unexpectedly felt compelled to tell Sora the truth. He cant lie to him.

"I kidnapped Kairi but she got away from me. After that Saix caught her. He's a member of the Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized?" Axel explained. "Now go save her!" He wanted to add that he was sorry but more nobodies came out and distracted Sora.

"Leave us along!" Sora shouted at the dancing nobodies. Twirling his chakrams he threw fire attack after fire attack at the nobodies, all the while trying to catch up with this sudden surge of fake feelings. He looked over at Sora to see how he fared. Sora beat the nobodies back with his keyblade, shouting encouragement towards Axel.

Axel shook his head at the keyblade wielder. _What a kid._ _So innocent._ Ending up next to Sora he stopped to take a breath. The dusks just kept coming.

"I think I like it better when they were on my side." He muttered to Sora. Sora turned with a look that made his stomach, and heart(?) flutter.

"Feeling a little….regret?" Axel smiled at Sora's little joke. His body felt warm and the fire inside him burned passionately. Here he was joking around with the one who he had wanted to destroy. He couldn't have felt happier in his life.

"Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Jumping forward he concentrated on the fire inside him. It was flaring brightly right now. He needed it to burn brighter. Putting all his power behind it he added all his fake emotions and feelings as fuel. The fire flared up brighter than ever in his whole life. Pushing out the fire he unleashed his attack. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He winced as he felt the attack drain the life out of him. Everything in front of his eyes turned bright red and all he saw and felt was flame, heat, and pain.

It was all gone in a minute. He felt himself land on the floor, hard. The heat and flames gone, replaced by a foreboding chill. The pain was still there. "Woah.." He heard Sora exclaimed. The place swirled around him, forcing him to close his eyes in order not to puke. He heard footsteps.

"You're… fading away…" Axel turned around to see Sora, kneeling by his side. He had never felt more at peace than now, with Sora at his side. Sora's face was full of worry and concern. Axel wanted to reach up and pat him on the head, but he doesn't seem to have the strength. _Strange… I can't seem to move my arms. _

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" He explained to the kid, trying to reassure him. "Not that nobodies HAVE beings…right?" He couldn't help but add that part. Nobodies don't have anything, for they are nobody.

"Anyway, I digress. Go. Find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot… sorry for what I did to her." Now that he had apologized he actually feels much better. Why does he feel this way?

"When we find her you can tell her that yourself." Sora's comment dragged him out of his thoughts and almost made him laugh. _If only he knew. _

"I think I'll pass." Looking up at the ceiling again he watched with strange calmness as bits of himself floated and faded away. Where are they going? He felt like he was floating himself. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know?" He joked. "Haven't got one." He laughed at his own joke but stopped when he saw that Sora wasn't laughing. In fact Sora wasn't seeing this situation in a calm attitude like him.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked gently, leaning in closer. Axel studied Sora's spiky brown hair and his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through him before answering with a sigh.

"I want to see Roxas." Sora looked surprise. Apparently he doesn't know who Roxas is. "He… was the only one I liked…" His voice was getting weaker, as more of himself faded away. "…He made me feel… like I had a heart." Smiling at the memory, he turned toward Sora again. "It's kind of… funny. You make me feel… the same…" His heart jumped at his confession. With renewed power from the heart he was feeling he spoke in a commanding tone.

"Kairi's in the dungeon. Now go." Opening a portal with the last of his powers Axel smiled before the fire inside him died and he faded away. _See you in the next life…..Sora. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kinda meaningless, but I just wanna show Axel's feelings, even if he's a nobody. He deserved to feel a bit. Listening to emo music while I type this up… soo depressing…. I like writing little fanfics like these about the organization though. They are such a depressing group. Makes me feel sorry for them every time I see them. Except for Roxas. Lucky guy. Please review!**

Updated!! I added in Axel's death scene! He typically died with a heart actually. Since he felt like he had one. That's the way I'm going to see it… just to make me feel better…(weeps in a corner)


End file.
